goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Frown Town
Summary When the carnival comes to Maple Town, everyone is as happy as humanly possible. All except for Leo Takashiro, a miserable boy shiba inu, who spends all his time crying, and wants to make everyone suffer from the same depression he is. Transcript *(Opening Scene: Maple Town background, preparing for the 2014 happiness Carnival) *(June 16, 2014) *Narrator: Maple Town, the happiest town on earth, (cut to all of the towns people going to the carnival) but today, is the happiest day of all, as young and old alike gather from far and wide, to celebrate their civic joy at this years happiness carnival." *Narrator: Jugglers, clowns, fire eaters, it's so totally awesome, look for a roller-coaster!" (shudders, then clears throat) *Narrator: "You couldn't find more excitement anywhere else, except for haps in the home of 3 of Maple Town's most excitable and happy young citizens, the Powerpuff Girls." *Scene cuts to inside the Powerpuff Girls' house.......... *Bubbles: "Hooray!" *Blossom: "We're going to......." *Buttercup: "The carnival!" *Professor Utonium: "Better hurry up, girls, or we'll be late." *Blossom: "I'm baking a pie......" *Buttercup: "We're entering the dog show...." *Bubbles: "And I'm entering the 6th annual happiest citizen contest......." *Cut to Professor Utonium in the white sports car........ *[[Professor Utonium]]: "Let's go, girls.........." *[[Bubbles]]: "Coming, Professor!" *Professor Utonium: "I'm looking forward to this just as much as you are........" *Powerpuff Girls: "Yay!" *Powerpuff Girls: '''''La, la, la, la, la, la, we're going to the carnival''''' *'''''la, la, la, la, la, la, we're going to the carnival''''' *Narrator: Ah, the sound of children laughing, how sweet it is, but all is not sweetness and like, Powerpuff Girls, if you listen closely, (sounds of crying and weeping sounds can be heard) you can hear the sounds of crying from above a castle on an island, an island surrounded, by a sea of tears. *Leo Takashiro: (Teared Up) "Listen to them, the citizens of Maple Town, they all sound so.......so happy......and I am so........(Sobs Wildly) miserable!" *Leo Takashiro continues crying and wailing, then blows his nose.......and comes up with a plan. *Leo Takashiro: "But I, Leo Takashiro, shall have.....my revenge!" *Leo Takashiro: "I've invented a machine called the Miseray........which'll take every ounce of sadness in my lighter cream colored furry body and turn it into pure negative energy, that'd unleash upon those stupid happy people in Maple Town, making them all miserable.......(He sobs wildly again...........) but making me so happy!" *Leo Takashiro cries again........but activates the Miseray......... *Leo Takashiro lets out his wacky evil laughter......... *The scene goes over to a 26 year old Japanese Canadian lioness in a Royal Canadian Mounted Police uniform giving out ticket forms........... *Narrator: Uh oh, Maple Town, watch out, Lou Gubrious has made good on his threat, and unleashed his awful ray. *The police officer's mouth wobbles up and down...........and he begins bawling and crying uncontrollably. *Cut to a banker and a bank robber......... *Narrator: It looks bad, folks, not even the law is outside his evil grasp! *Bank Robber: (crying uncontrollably) "Buddy!" *Banker: (crying uncontrollably) "Pal!" *The banker and the bank robber break down crying and wailing.......... *Narrator: Just look at all these happy young suspecting people be plunged into sadness..........and what's worse is........it's headed for the carnival!" *Cut to the carnival......... *Barker: "Step right up, ladies and gentlemen, and see the 8th wonder of the world, it's stupendous, it's colossal, it's.........(BOING) (Sobbing Wildly) it's not true...........go away......the show's a total fake!" (He cries uncontrollably again.........) *Ventriloquist: "Well, well, well, Frisbee, you're looking perky today, how's about a little song?" (BOING) *The ventriloquist breaks out crying and wailing........then takes 1 swig of ice cold water, which causes tear drops to flood outta Frisbee's eyes and he begins crying and wailing as well too. *Cut to the happy competition.......... *Narrator: (sobbing in despair) Oh no.......not the happy competition!" *The narrator breaks down crying and wailing........... *Mayor Dandy Lion: "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Maple Town's 2014 happiest citizen contest......(he takes out an envelope), and now, ladies and gentlemen, the happiest citizen of Maple Town is....Suzie Squirrel!" *Bubbles' frowning face transforms into a smiling face........ *Sophie the Otter: "Here you go, my dear........" *Sophie the Otter gives Suzie Squirrel the trophy........ *Suzie Squirrel: "Thank you so very, very much, this is the happiest moment of my life....." *The Miseray effects the entire audience, and the audience breaks down crying and wailing. *Roxie Raccoon: (crying and weeping) "What's going on, Miss Dear?" *Miss Dear: (crying and weeping) "We're suffering from the effects from the Miseray, it's a ray that can take 1 person's sadness and spread it to thousands of people at a time." *Mason Saitō: (crying and weeping) "How does she know all this stuff?" *Fanny Fox: (crying and weeping) "She's our teacher, she knows everything!" *Patty Rabbit: (crying and weeping) "Well, I don't like it! Who could be such a nasty mean boy that he'd wanna turn Maple Town into a bunch of cry babies." *All of the citizens cry and wail uncontrollably in a row.......... *Hal Larious: "Me........Lou Gubrious........or as I'm now known these days.......Hal Larious!" (He breaks out laughing uncontrollably.) *Leo Takashiro: "Congratulate me, Maple Town scum. I've lost this contest to you for 2 years running......but now....thanks to the wonders of technology...........(he takes the trophy outta Suzie Squirrel's grasp) I'm Maple Town's happiest citizen!" *Hal Larious breaks out laughing uncontrollably again............ *Close up of Suzie Squirrel without the trophy........... *Suzie Squirrep breaks out crying and wailing as well too........... *Patty Rabbit: (crying and weeping) "What'll we do now, Miss Dear?" *Miss Dear: (crying and weeping) "Class, the only known cure for the effects of the Miseray...is something more contagious than sadness........and that's a spense over (she sobs wildly) humor!" *Rachel Rabbit: (crying and weeping) "You mean........" *Suzie Squirrel: (crying and weeping) "Being funny?" *Miss Dear: (crying and weeping) "Yes, make just one person here laugh, just one mind you, and the entire town, will follow!" (She breaks down crying and wailing again.) *Danny Dog: (crying and weeping) "But, Miss Dear........" *Patty Rabbit: (crying and weeping) "How can we make anyone laugh?!?" *Rachel Rabbit: (crying and weeping) "When we're so........." *Fanny Fox: (crying and weeping) "Unhappy?!?" *Fanny Fox breaks out crying and wailing (same crying and wailing sounds as Tommy Pickles from ''Rugrats'', a 90s Nicktoon show). *Miss Dear: (crying and weeping) "Crying is easy, class, comedy is hard........(sniffs depressingly) now go up there and knock 'em out." *Patty Rabbit, Rachel Rabbit, Roxie Raccoon, Richard Tseng, Fanny Fox, Mason Saitō, Bobby Bear and Kevin Yoshida fly over crying and weeping to the podium............. *Rachel Rabbit: (crying and weeping) "Is this thing on?" *Patty Rabbit: (crying and clearing her throat) "Good evening, ladies and germs.........." *Fanny Fox: (crying and weeping): "We just flew in from Vancouver........." *Suzie Squirrel: (crying and weeping) "Because we can......." *Suzie Squirrel breaks down crying and wailing again............ *The audience continues crying and wailing as well too............ *Suzie Squirrel: (crying and weeping) "Rough Crowd!" *Miss Dear: (crying and weeping) "Step on it, because according to my calculations, the entire town will be flooded with tears in 10 minutes!" *Cut to a giant monster crying and wailing with flooding tear drops............ *Miss Dear: (crying and weeping) "Make that 5 minutes......." *The crying and weeping towns people run off screaming in fear.............. *Leo Takashiro: "Ah, the lovely sound of other people crying...........it's so refreshing." *Leo Takashiro: "You know, Maple Town is such a silly name." *Leo Takashiro: "From now on, I think I'll call it........Frown Town!" *Hal Larious breaks out laughing uncontrollably again............ *Patty Rabbit: (crying and weeping) "Where's Suzie Squirrel?" (she sobs and weeps again......) *Cut to Suzie Squirrel hovering over a very high building with a pigeon crying and weeping uncontrollably....... *Bubbles: (crying and weeping) "Listen, Mr. Pigeon, what's yellow and has lots of appeal?" *The pigeon continues crying and weeping uncontrollably.............. *Bubbles: (crying and weeping) "A banana!" *Bubbles takes the banana off her beautiful cap.......and peels it a bit. *Bubbles: "See? (she chuckles a bit........) a peel.........get it?" *(Bubbles breaks out laughing through her tear drops.......) *The pigeon is still crying and weeping uncontrollably............. *Bubbles: (crying and weeping) "I give up!" *Bubbles breaks out crying and wailing and throws the banana peel on the ground............ *Hal Larious: "It was nice knowing you, Frownsville, I think I'll go home and polish my trophy now." *Hal Larious: "Goodbye........" *(Hal Larious walks around, then steps on the banana peel, and slips on it..........then falls flat on his face, and 2 of his teeth fall out,and he cries once again.) *(Sounds of Laughter) *.. [[Category:Series based on Maple Town]] [[Category:Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1]] [[Category:2014 videos]] [[Trivia]]